Smoothies
by soda-denial
Summary: Johnny does have some nice moments. Edgar is fortunate enough to experience one.


**Disclaimer** : I own not this nor anything else. I think the fact that I'm posting this on FF should be a disclaimer for itself.

**Characters** : Johnny, Edgar

**Warnings **: Slight male/male, but more of a happy!friendship moment.

* * *

**Smoothies**

**"H**ey, Nny?" The dark-haired make tore his gaze away from the television. Edgar knew he didn't have very long to voice his question. "Have you ever actually ordered anything from one of these?" Edgar asked as he gestured towards the infomercial that blared out of the rabbit-eared television set.

Johnny smirked slightly. "Actually . . . I have," he responded, amused with the concept and question.

Edgar, who didn't normally pride himself in showing extreme displays of emotion, gaped. His jaw hung open for split second. He was obviously not expecting that answer. Johnny almost laughed.

"What did you get?" Edgar asked after recomposing himself. Johnny paused. His attention turned back to the television. Edgar began to get worried during this silence. Finally, Johnny responded.

"You know those cheap smoothie makers? Magic Something or whatever? That's what I got," Johnny said. An awkward pause settled into the room. Edgar was about to ask why, when Johnny hopped right off the couch. He began to walk into another room. Edgar stayed firmly placed on the couch.

Johnny left Edgar's sight for a moment, but returned mere seconds later. "Aren't you coming?" Johnny asked. Edgar jumped up instantly and strode over to where Johnny stood, waiting.

The timid man followed Johnny through a few doorways. Edgar soon found himself in the kitchen. Johnny opened a cupboard and began digging through it. From what Edgar could see, Johnny had an enormous supply of Spaghettios.

Finally, the maniac pulled out a box. He blew a minor amount of dust off of it. Johnny began to unpack the contents of the box. Edgar finally realized what was going on when he say what was contained in the box. Johnny pulled out a tiny, blender-like thing, and a few plastic cups that obviously came with the blender-like thing. Johnny stared at what was now spread across the counter for a moment, then he took a step towards the refrigerator. He then pulled out a multitude of things. The thing that surprised Edgar the most, so far, was that Johnny actually owned fruit. Strawberries and bananas soon joined the blender-thing on the counter.

Johnny pulled out a carton of milk and stared at it for a moment. Once more, Johnny left the room. Edgar had quite a strong feeling that he wasn't supposed to follow this time. So . . . he waited. And waited. And waited. Johnny came back ten minutes later.

"I had to check he the milk was still good," he explained. Edgar didn't even want to know that time. He figured he was better off not knowing why Johnny didn't just check the label.

Johnny had started piling everything into the blender. He turned it on, and, in less than thirty seconds, he had a smoothie. "It's not as fast as the commercial says it should be . . ." Johnny said, absently.

Edgar nodded although he was quite sure that Johnny wasn't really talking to him in particular. Johnny poured the goopy mix into two cups and handed one to Edgar with a happy smile on his face. Edgar wondered why he was smiling, but decided not to ask. They went back to the room with the couch and TV and sat down.

Johnny watched Edgar until he took a sip of the fruit drink. Edgar really liked the flavor, that is, until he found a chunk of strawberry. A rather large chunk. Large enough for Edgar to have to chew it.

Johnny took a sip and smiled, contently. Edgar could see that Johnny was enjoying this very rare amount of health food that he consumed. Edgar smiled himself after seeing that look on Johnny's face. Edgar forced down another sip of the rather chunky liquid, just to make Johnny smile. Edgar was now sure that the strawberries had gone bad, but he ate them anyways. It made Johnny smile.

"You . . . like it?" Johnny asked. Edgar nodded. Johnny smiled once more. "That's good. I... made it so you could have something healthy . . ." Johnny mumbled. Edgar couldn't believe his ears; he was pretty that he had just been hearing things, or going crazy. Or both.

Edgar took another sip. It didn't taste that bad anymore. Edgar took another sip, and found that since Johnny had 'said' (because Edgar wasn't sure if he had actually heard them) those words, his smoothie was tasting better and better.

Edgar never really had anyone to make things just for him in such a long time, he'd forgotten what it felt like. Edgar relished in the feeling. He turned to Johnny after ingesting the remainder me the smoothie, a pleasent smile on his face.

"Thank you Johnny. It was really nice me you to make this," Edgar said. Johnny looked at him with saucer-sized eyes. His expression transformed into a pleased one. He didn't say anything in return, but Edgar was sure he understood the feeling that Johnny was experiencing.

Edgar's smile grew slightly.

* * *

WHOO. Oh man, I wrote this forever ago. And since I have a broken arm and can't draw right now, I decided this would be a good time to post.

CHEESY. Oh man, I'm so lame.  
THAT MILK JOKE WAS SO GHEY. ;;  
Cross-posted to dA.

-Taryn


End file.
